


Easter Dessert

by LimesLarkesandSwans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimesLarkesandSwans/pseuds/LimesLarkesandSwans
Summary: This is a missing balcony scene I wrote to cgner's The Art of Self Defense.  It's readable without reading the fic but you truly are missing out if you don't rush right over to read it.Lily Evans swore she wouldn't end up in this position with James Potter again.  But it's like she's drawn to him and it's been far too long since the last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Self-Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402774) by [cgner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgner/pseuds/cgner). 



> This is a missing balcony scene I wrote to cgner's most amazing story The Art of Self Defense.

“Well that was awkward.”

Lily gave a derisive snort as she turned her head to glance back at James. He was making his way across the balcony, his tie from Easter dinner already being loosened with one hand. She was surprised he hadn't been rid of it before now but she enjoyed watching him as she had done many times when they had been at Hogwarts together. 

“That Sirius sure knows how to hold onto a grudge.” She said just as he pulled the tie off and tossed it into one of the chairs. She had gone to the library balcony to get some fresh air after having spent the past couple of hours in the presence of one Sirius Black. The man loved her son and he loved her son's father but there was no love lost between the two of them. 

James shook his glass, the ice cubes clinking together, “Na, he's just worried about my poor tender heart.”

“Right.” Lily laughed and turned back to the view. She was leaning on the railing and a soft breeze was blowing across her cheeks, causing her hair to tickle her face randomly and her dress to slightly flutter against her legs. James sat in the chair he had thrown his tie in and reached forward to skim the back of his fingers across her bare leg where her dress stopped. Her skin immediately broke out in goosebumps but she refused to acknowledge him. This was not going to happen. She had been so good the past couple of years. She hadn't fallen for his smiles, his charm, his cursed laugh. Never mind it was because she’d had a steady boyfriend during that time. And now. 

Now she didn't. 

“Where's Harry?”

“On that blasted phone you bought him. Talking to some girl from school.”

“Hermione?”

“No, no. A Che? Chow?”

“Cho?”

James snapped his fingers, “That's the one. Basically told me to bugger off he did.” Lily laughed and his hand wrapped around her arm giving a tug, “Come here.”

She pulled her arm from him and shook her head, “No James.” She whispered as her eyes searched the distant trees. 

“Why? You broke up with what's his name, did you not?”

Lily sighed and turned to face him, leaning back against the rail, “You know his name. You made it a point to interfere with our relationship as much as possible.”

He leaned back in the chair and waved his glass at her, “Right. Well. Had to make sure you weren't bringing some shady person around our son.”

She smiled. She knew he didn't mean it. He knew she would always put their son first. He took a long drink and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling up at her, “Come here.” His voice was quiet as he reached his hand out for her again. She hesitated for a moment then stepped forward and took his hand. He pulled her into his lap and she sat sideways. Lily sighed as she laid her head against his chest, his heartbeat echoing in her ear. James fingers brushed lightly over her hair for a few moments. She knew this would happen. As much as she told herself she didn't want this, didn't crave him, her body spoke differently. His fingers trailed down her arm, to her hand that was at her hip. His fingers tangled with hers and he gave a squeeze before pulling his hand from hers, lingering a moment on her empty ring finger before trailing down her leg to where the bottom of her dress laid just above her knee. As his hand slid back up under her dress to where her already soaked panties where he whispered, “I've missed you Evans.” And she lifted her head, her lips meeting his for a heated kiss. She whispered the words back to him as his fingers made their way inside of her, making her come faster than she had in the past two years with ‘what's his name’. 

Only when she was straddling him, with him so deep in her she swore she could feel it all throughout her did she remember her mantra that morning as she had got ready for dinner. That she would not end up in this exact position. But Merlin had she missed him. She missed how he kissed her, how he touched her, how he stroked her to finish with him every. single. time. But mostly she missed how he felt inside of her. No other man compared. 

It didn't take long for James to finish and she was right behind him. She stayed on top of him for a few moments longer, both of them breathing heavy and just before she went to stand, he took her face between his hands and gave her a long kiss, “That was the longest we have ever gone.”

“Mmm” she stood up and straightened her dress. She knew that had been the longest, and as much as she thought she had been in love with ‘what's his name’ there were times, many times, she had yearned for James. And that's why in the end she knew she couldn't make the commitment when he had asked her to marry him. It wouldn't have been fair to him. 

“I should find Harry and go. I'm sure the Hotel is no longer standing with Ringo in charge.”

James studied her for a moment before nodding and standing. He had straightened himself up while she had been and only left his tie and glass of firewhiskey as they made their way back inside, “I'm glad you and Harry could make it. Don't let Sirius scare you too much.” He said as they made their way out of the library and down to Harry's room. 

“Sirius is just a big puppy.” Lily said and heard him growl from another room. They paused at Harry's door but it was completely silent, “Silencing charm” James said with a smile and reached around her to knock on the door. It opened after a moment and Lily stepped forward as James leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

“Harry James Potter, you are not to be using magic outside of school.” Harry gave his mom a shrug and his dad's crooked smile appeared on his face, “Sorry mum.”

“I don't believe you are young man.” He chuckled and shrugged again, “Come on. Tell your Dad and that God-Father of yours good-bye and thank them for dinner. We need to get back to the hotel and make sure all the towels were properly folded.”

The regret did hit her that night once she was able to lie down and remember the events of the day. She started the mantra in her head again so maybe when she saw him again in another three months it would be fully ingrained in her.


End file.
